


Being Sick Never Helped Anyone (Sick Vampires Cause Trouble, but Bring Others Something Nice)

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: When you Give a Vampire a Kiss [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “Sir, sir! You can’t be here unless you have VIP access or are part of party up here!”Jeonghan got up and walked over to see what on Earth was happening. He saw a man around the same height, maybe a bit taller, skinny, then the lights flashed on his face. Well, well. Pretty, he thought. Big eyes, full lips, nice nose, killer jawline. And the most beautiful neck he’d ever seen. Jeonghan had seen a lot of necks. Bitten into a lot of necks too. This man had a long, swanlike neck with a rathe prominent adam’s apple. The way his neck muscles jumped out was rather enticing. A delicious neck to bite into to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jeonghan touches Joshua's neck a lot...it gave me ideas

 

 

Jeonghan sat back into the booth. He was bored. There was absolutely no one of interest. No one that smelled good enough to bite into. No one attractive enough. He either had already tasted them and found them disgusting or found them to be lacking in a personality.

Those that frequented this type of club were blood junkies. People who liked the feeling when vampires sucked their blood. That initial pain of pierced skin then the rush of pleasure and the daze in the aftermath. Sort of like getting high except without the drugs and the messing up of a person’s brain and system.

Jeonghan wanted none of that. True he might want their blood. But after doing this for so long it didn’t appeal anymore. Maybe he was getting into that wanting to settle down phase that seemed to catch Jun’s fancy. The other vampire latched onto a water mage a few months back and he didn’t want to let go at all.

The two of them were actually down on the dance floor. Somehow Jun managed to convince Wonwoo to dance with him. It made Jeonghan feel a tad bit jealous. Being alone never suited him, but he hadn’t found someone who could keep his attention for long.

Sighing, he downed his blood cocktail. He should really cut down on the drinking but for now alcohol helped Jeonghan cut down on the loneliness. Waving his glass high in the air, he was about to call for another one but a commotion took his attention.

“Sir, sir! You can’t be here unless you have VIP access or are part of party up here!”

Jeonghan got up and walked over to see what on Earth was happening. He saw a man around the same height, maybe a bit taller, skinny, then the lights flashed on his face. Well, well. Pretty, he thought. Big eyes, full lips, nice nose, killer jawline. And the most beautiful neck he’d ever seen. Jeonghan had seen a lot of necks. Bitten into a lot of necks too. This man had a long, swanlike neck with a rathe prominent adam’s apple. The way his neck muscles jumped out was rather enticing. A delicious neck to bite into to.

“Listen,” the man snapped back at the security guard. “I don’t even want to be here. I’m looking for someone and the bar man said he was most likely up here. So move the hell away before I do something you’ll regret.”

The guard laughed. “What’s a puny human like you going to do to me?”

Jeonghan wanted to know too, Minho was a wolf after all, a big one too, but then another glint caught his eye. A cross earring? Jeonghan took another look at the pretty man. It was subtle, but the holy magic was there if you looked hard enough. Either he was suppressing it or he was a weak practitioner. But seeing his eyes glint, Jeonghan would bet his money he was more powerful than he exuded.

“Best back away, Minho,” Jeonghan drawled. “Can’t you see the holy magic. Or smell it. He’d likely fry your ass and everyone in the vicinity. And I value my eyes yea?”

The other man smirked. “I’d be careful of the other patrons. Not here to make trouble. But if I had too…” he said trailing off.

The twinkle in his eyes were attractive. “Minho let’s not make a bigger accident happen because of things getting out of hand. Add him to my list,” Jeonghan commanded.

“Sir?”

“Add him,” Jeonghan said, waving his hand. “Now. Before I get angry,” he added, eyes flashing red.

“Yes sir.” He turned to the man, “Name?”

“Hong Joshua. Now move. I’m in a hurry.” He pushed Minho, causing him to stumble.

Jeonghan stared. The skinny guy was stronger than he looked.

“Who’re looking for?” Jeonghan asked. “I can help.”

Joshua gave him a look. “Vernon. Half vampire. The bar guy told me he came up with a Seungkwan.”

“Seungkwan? They aren’t doing anything other people aren’t doing here.” Jeonghan said. With a salacious grin on his face, he started to flirt, “What’s the hurry? Sit down. Have a drink with me. Relax. Your friend isn’t doing anything bad.”

Snapping at Jeonghan, Joshua said, “Listen you vampire, Vernon is sick. High fever. He’s apt to slice a wrong damn vein in his fever induced haze then bring the pleasure Seungkwan is looking for. Unless you want someone dead tonight, you better freaking tell me where they are.”

“Feisty,” Jeonghan said with a smile. “But you’re right. Sick vampires don’t do very well.” Moving his head towards the private rooms, he said, “They went down this way. Let’s go.”

Joshua nodded, following Jeonghan’s footsteps.

Stopping at the receptionist he asked, “Seungkwan went into which room?”

“178.” Answering promptly.

“Thanks.” Turning to Joshua, “This way.”

“Are you an investor or big patron here? Most blood clubs don’t give out information like that easily,” Joshua asked.

Jeonghan scoffed. “More like part owner. They better tell me what I want to know.”

Joshua hummed.

“First time here?” Jeonghan asked, trying to make conversation.

“Now isn’t the time to be making small talk,” he paused, “I don’t know your name. Sorry.”

Flashing his fangs, “It’s Yoon Jeonghan, part owner of this lovely establishment.”

“That’s nice to know,” he said absentmindedly, eyes flashing as he saw the number 178. “Finally.” Pounding on the door, he shouted, “Vernon! Get your sick butt out here!”

“Let me open it,” Jeonghan said, moving in close to Joshua who ignored him. Sliding his master keycard, the reader beeped and he pushed the door in. “After you,” his hand out like a gentleman.

Joshua stepped in, letting out a gasp. “Vernon!” He snapped. “Move you idiot!” He pushed Vernon away from Seungkwan. Who was clearly losing too much blood. “Get some bandages,” Joshua yelled at Jeonghan.

Jeonghan grabbed open the cupboard they always kept well stocked in the rooms should incidents happen. Grabbing some supplies, he threw them on the bed next to Joshua.

“Grab Vernon and move him away. If he attacks me right now I swear I won’t be easy on the little idiot.”

Ah, Joshua sure was commanding. It made Jeonghan a little hot under the collar. He did as he was told and yanked the feverish half vampire away, knocking him out for now and placing him on the chair.

Jeonghan turned back to Joshua who started to murmur what looked like a healing spell, as a warm white light started to appear. The open wound on Seungkwan’s neck started to knit together and the blue of his lips started to recede. Joshua whispered another spell, causing Seungkwan to gain some color back in his face. He grabbed the bandages and wrapped it around the other small bite marks that littered his arm. All the while a soft white light passed over each one.

“Holy mage?” Jeonghan questioned, breaking the silence.

Startled Joshua dropped a bandage. “No. Holy knight. But close enough. We do relatively the same things.”

“Ahh,” Jeonghan said. “Except holy knights wield swords and fight big bad monsters and demons.”

“Yea that stuff,” Joshua said absentmindedly as he checked Seungkwan over once more. “Good. No lasting physical damage thankfully. Mentally,” he tsked, “well can’t know until he wakes up and Vernon stops being sick.”

Getting up off the bed Joshua moved to Vernon, who even knocked out murmured in his sleep. He slapped Vernon upside the head. “Freaking idiot. Couldn’t freaking stay home like a good kid while I was at work. Had to go out and meet his Boo. Well, look what he did now.” Sighing he pushed his hand through his hair. “Time to get sick vampires back home.”

“Do you need help?” Jeonghan asked.

“No. Another friend is here. I’ll just message him and he can help me get Vernon into the car.” Looking at Seungkwan he said, “You should get him checked out anyhow. Spells or not, loss of blood is bad. An IV wouldn’t hurt. Maybe a small blood transfusion if needed. I can’t tell here. Too dark.”

Jeonghan took his phone out. Snapping out orders to get Seungkwan home and for someone to watch over him. “Nah. We know how to take care of these things. It happens on occasion.” He patted Seungkwan on the head. “With some rest he’ll be fine.”

Joshua shrugged. “Whatever floats your vampire boats.” Grabbing Vernon by the waist he hauled him up like a sack of potatoes.

“What,” Jeonghan said, a condescending smile on his face, “you’re a doctor now?

“Actually I am. So I do know what I’m talking about.” With a fake smile on his face, he added, “But you guys do whatever you’re used to. Now if you excuse me, I need to get this little idiot home and give him a lecture or two when he wakes up.”

Joshua walked out with Vernon in tow. Two workers ran in, one which Jeonghan instructed to take Seungkwan to his home, and the other he handed him Jeonghan’s card. “Slip this into the doctor’s pocket and tell him to please visit us again. Make sure you emphasis that he visits me again.”

“Yes sir.” Good employees were rare. Maybe Jeonghan should give the boy a raise.

 

 

* * *

Joshua didn’t visit Jeonghan though, which made the vampire gnash his teeth and fangs.

“Why don’t you just visit him then?” Jun said. Sipping his morning blood as Wonwoo read the newspaper.

“I would if I knew where he worked,” Jeonghan snapped back.

“Ask Seungkwan,” Wonwoo said flatly, “since Seungkwan’s actually taken to dating Vernon now, he’s bound to know where your doctor works.”

“Ah, you’re right. Let me ask him.”

“Well if you weren’t lazy you could’ve searched him up you know. Doctors who are holy knights aren’t exactly common,” Jun said with a smirk.

“People don’t advertise their skills though now do they Junnie? Otherwise you wouldn’t have been surprised when Wonwoo soaked you to your skin.”

Jun let out a haughty hmph.

Jeonghan’s phone went off. “Perfect. Now I’m off the hospital to see my doctor. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do while I’m gone.”

“There’s a lot of things you do already. So there’s not much restricted to me hyung,” Jun said, all smiles.

“You getting a boyfriend has made you uppity. I don’t like it,” Jeonghan said, walking away.

“Love you too hyung. Have fun with your doctor. Don’t get hit by holy magic.” Jun said laughing away.

 

 

* * *

“Good afternoon Dr. Hong, you have a patient in room 1. A vampire, complaining of heart pains.”

“Hmm,” Joshua said, handing her the finished chart. “In room three, make sure to up the level of pain meds every two hours if necessary. And clean out the wounds in five hours. Getting your wings ripped aren’t fun. Be gentle with Mr. Lee.”

“Of course, doctor.”

“Thank you.”

Joshua walked into the room, chart in hand. “Good afternoon, Mr.— “He stopped, as he stared at the name. Clearing his throat, he looked up, eyebrow arched questioningly, “What brings you in Mr. Yoon?” He couldn’t believe that flirty weird vampire was here in his workplace.

Jeonghan gave him a smile, which under normal circumstances was rather nice looking, but their first meeting didn’t give Joshua a good impression. “Heart pains.” He placed his hand over his heart, “It hurts on occasion and I lose my breath and my eye sight starts to go when I see a certain someone. Or when I don’t see them for a long time.”

“Does it now?” Joshua said, not buying any of this shit. “It’s probably just something we call a crush. It’ll go away soon enough.” He wrote on Jeonghan’s chart. Marking that he was perfectly fine. No need for a checkup or come back appointment.

The sound of clacking boots hit the floor. Jeonghan came close, “But Dr. Hong. I’ve been feeling this for weeks. And I don’t think it’ll die down. A certain someone captured my attention and I’d like to see him again. Outside of certain places.”

Joshua whirled around in the chair, startled by just how close Jeonghan got while he wasn’t looking. The vampire placed his hands on the arm rests.

“Doctor. My heart hurts,” he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Joshua crossed his arms. “You sure you didn’t hit your head instead, Mr. Yoon. You don’t seem to get my subtle No’s.”

“Oh I do. I'm just not hearing.” Jeonghan moved even closer. Running his nose up that gorgeous neck that was just so tempting. “Please,” he said breathing against it.

Joshua pushed him. Far, his back hitting the examination table. Getting up he stalked towards Jeonghan. Looking down at him, using that extra centimeter of height, his hand on Jeonghan’s chest, Joshua said, “I’m not an easy man Mr. Yoon. I won’t be opening my legs and baring my neck for you just like that.”

Jeonghan smirked. The doctor wasn’t easy prey at all. This was turning out to be something absolutely delicious. He wanted a challenge. And Joshua was definitely turning out to be one. “Oh no. I wouldn’t want that at all. Not right away of course. I’m perfectly content with working our way up to that.”

Joshua stared down at his eyes, looking for something. Huffing, Joshua backed away. “I’ll give you call, Jeonghan.”

He brightened as he got up from his bent position. The first time out of the whole appointment where Joshua used his name and not Mr. Yoon.  “Please don’t keep me waiting long.” He rarely begged, as people just fell to his feet or did what he wanted easily.

“I have your number. A nice employee of yours gave me your card. And knowing you if I don’t call you soon, you’d be back here under some new faux illness.” Joshua wrote something down. His hand up, he said, “Here. My card.”

Jeonghan snatched it up, flipping it over to see a personal cellphone number. He smirked. “I’ll take you somewhere nice. Promise. Just tell me when.”

“Mmm,” Joshua said. “I’ll call. Goodbye now.”

Jeonghan nodded. “Yes. Goodbye for now.”


End file.
